Siempre amándonos
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: SLASH/SEMI-AU/LIME - El amor es algo que nos rodeo. Ese algo que nos mantiene unidos a amigos, parejas, incluso a nuestras familias. Hay muchos tipos de amor... Tantos, que sólo puedo asegurarte que siempre estaremos amándonos. / AdriNino NinAdrien
1. Acto 1

Sé muy bien que debería de estar actualizando otros fanfics y que debería de estar trabajando, pero esto era inevitable :v Quiero y necesito con urgencia escribir, por lo que me decidí por la primer idea más sencilla y mejor planteada que tengo en mente. Este fic tiene saltos temporales grandes y pocas explicaciones, por lo que es normal si no le entienden muy bien al principio

Este fanfic está basado en el manga _Ai Dano Koi Dano_ de _Otsuki Miu_ , por lo que el parecido será muy notorio.

Espero que esto me ayude a superar mi bloqueo mental de los últimos días, ya que quiero escribir algo original para participar en un evento de la universidad ;w;)/ ¡Échenme porras por favor!

Sin más que agregar, les doy paso a esta nueva historia tan homo 3

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **SIEMPRE AMÁNDONOS**_

 _ **ACTO 1**_

– ¿Adrien? ¿Qué pasó? – El rostro del moreno sólo mostraba temor por los fuertes sollozos de su amigo que estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar.

El rubio se dejó caer en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Las gotas salinas que provenían de los ojos jade estaban mojando la playera favorita del aspirante a DJ. No comprendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando escuchó el hilo de voz de su compañero diciendo _"me dejó"_ , supo a la perfección de que se trataba todo.

Nino agradecía que sus dos padres estuvieran de viaje por el trabajo, así su amigo no tendría que pasar por una situación vergonzosa en que se disculpase con los mayores por lo que estaba haciendo. Era pasada la media noche y era seguro que se había pasado gran parte de la noche vagando o tratando de rogarle a _esa chica_ que no lo dejara.

Lahiffe suspiró con cierta pena mientras una de sus manos conseguía acariciar la melena dorada. Los fuertes sollozos de Adrien, la incómoda posición en el piso siendo abrazado con fuerza, el aroma de las lágrimas. No entendía. Su mente no era capaz de comprender porque alguien lloraría _amor_. Y, no era que no creyera en ese sentimiento, pero simplemente su mente no captaba un mensaje que todos creían simple, no importaba si ahora mismo su corazón parecía contraerse.

 _ **. . .**_

– Nino, ¿sabes dónde está Adrien? – Quién interrumpía su almuerzo era Iván junto a su novia Mylenè.

– No. Hoy no vino.

La pareja habían sido compañeros de él durante los dos primeros años de la preparatoria, ahora que estaban separados según su área de interés ya no convivía demasiado con ellos. ¿Qué necesitaban de él? Tal vez alguno de sus otros compañeros les mandó a preguntar para saber porque _esa chica_ estaba toda normal en la escuela, mientras que su mejor amigo no había hecho acto de presencia en lo que llevaba del día.

– Ya veo… Le preguntamos a _M…_ – El que estaba comiendo fingió estornudar para no escuchar el nombre de _ella_. – Pero dijo que no le importaba.

– Ja, ja.

Ellos le vieron preocupados y simplemente se retiraron. Si hubiese sido sincero, diría que Adrien estaba durmiendo en su casa mientras su teléfono sonaba como loco porque Nathalie buscaba saber su ubicación exacta a cada minuto.

– ¡Nino! – Hablando del Rey de Roma…

– Iván y Mylenè vinieron a preguntar por ti. Creo que te estaban buscando para algo importante, ¿por qué no vas con ellos? – Cuestionó al contrario que le sonreía ampliamente.

– Es más tranquilo a tu lado.

– Supongo…

– Oye.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Gracias por lo de ayer. – El de cabellos oro sonrió de lado, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo observaba a _ella_.

– Hombre, para eso están los amigos. – Su acompañante lo abrazó de tal forma que perdió el equilibrio y obligándolo a mirarle de frente. – Por cierto, te vez como toda una mujer con todo ese correctos para ocultar las ojeras y el color rojo.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Nathalie me obligó! – Bufó sonrojado. – Era esto o unas anticuadas gafas negras.

– Si tú lo dices…

– ¡Lo digo en serio!

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y la pareja de jóvenes caminó lentamente a su salón entre juegos. Las clases de la tarde las pasarían juntos, sentados uno al lado del otro como era desde sus quince años.

Al salir de la escuela, Adrien le pidió permiso a su asistente para poder volver a pasar la noche con el moreno. La fémina no tuvo más opción que aceptar con la condición de que no faltara al día siguiente a clase. Estaba emocionado, otro día más junto a Nino.

Pero para el otro chico, no fue tan emocionante. El chico Agreste le había convencido de comprar cervezas para beber mientras jugaban videojuegos hasta tarde, pero todo había sido con la intención de emborracharse. Por segunda noche consecutiva, el ojiverde lloraba desconsoladamente la lejanía de _esa chica_.

– De nuevo _ella_. – Dijo al aire el de piel canela mientras revolvía el cabello de su acompañante con si se tratase de un cachorro.

– Realmente eres alguien de buen corazón. – Le dijo el otro hipando.

– No lo creo.

– Claro que sí. – Le abrazó haciendo pucheros. – Eres el único que me consuela de esa forma.

– Es porque sólo yo sé lo que está pasando.

– No es sólo eso.

– Como digas.

La calidez del otro, una sensación única, que pocas veces se repetía entre ellos. Le gustaba, era algo que le hacía pensar que lo que pasaba entre ellos, dentro de aquel pequeño hogar, se trataba de algo único e irrepetible.

¿Acaso también hacía este tipo de cosas con _ella_ o era justo creer que esto era algo exclusivo de ellos dos? ¿Era egoísta creer que sólo se pertenecían el uno al otro? Bueno, no era justo creer eso, después de todo este tipo de cosas sólo sucedían porque él lloraba y buscaba un sitio donde no fuese juzgado, pero donde tampoco se encontrara solo.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era la primera vez que veía esas expresiones tan dolorosas en el rostro del Agreste. Sabía que muchas veces había fingido sonrisas para no tener que responder preguntas absurdas del resto de sus compañeros, pero frente a él podía poner mala cara e incluso enojarse por esas cosas que sucedían dentro de su hogar, en el trabajo, con su padre. Pero ahora… Era muy diferente. Esa mañana no había visto ninguna mueca que pudiese simular una sonrisa. Le dolía y agradecía que todos sus camaradas fueran tan tontos para no notarlo.

– Es hora de dormir. – Ordenó Nino ayudando a su amigo a ir a la habitación a dormir.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Lo sé, es un capítulo muy corto y seguro así serán los demás. Disfruten de esta sencilla historia. Espero que no lloren en los demás capítulos /3 Los quiero :'3


	2. Acto 2

_**Disclimer:**_ Este fanfic está basado en el manga _Ai Dano Koi Dano_ de _Otsuki Miu_ , por lo que el parecido será muy notorio. Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y asociados.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **SIEMPRE AMÁNDONOS**_

 _ **ACTO 2**_

Los días habían pasado y después de esas dos lunas, los jóvenes no volvieron a dormir bajo el mismo techo.

Para Nino no fue extraño, después de todo, el padre del rubio no le gustaba que anduviese molestando a las familias de otros con hospedaje y comida. A pesar de que, con los años, el duro Gabriel Agreste había comprendido que los amigos de su hijo eran buenos chicos, eso no quitaba que le apenaba que su primogénito se volviese responsabilidad de otros.

Siendo sincero, seguía algo preocupado por su compañero de travesuras, pero desde la última visita a su hogar, había vuelto a actuar como usualmente lo hacía. Ahora sólo hablaba con él durante las clases, ya que en los recesos estaba con otros de los alumnos del instituto.

Suspiró resignado, viéndolo como reía de los chistes absurdos de Kim y Alix. Avanzó delante de ellos, saludando de lejos, iría a la cafetería de la escuela ya que ese día su almuerzo lo había olvidado en casa.

Debido a que saldrían tarde a causa de un proyecto, decidió comprarse un paquete de comida completa o su estómago lo molestaría durante las últimas horas de clase. Se sentó cerca de la ventana, en una mesa pequeña que le daba una perfecta vista a la calle cercana, por desgracia eso guiaba automáticamente sus ojos a la panadería de los padres de _ella_.

– ¡Hey! – Su mejor amigo hizo acto de presencia. – Eso luce delicioso, ¿me das un poco?

– No. – Nino hizo un puchero. – Tienes dinero para comprarte tu propia comida.

– Pero la tuya se ve delicio…

El moreno le había metido una cucharada de la sopa de verduras que aún no había tocado, pues estaba comiendo primero el plato con carne y puré.

– ¡No la sopa! – Riñó el ojiverde. – Quiero carne.

No respondió a la demanda, sólo lo observó con detenimiento. Era tan notorio para él que le provocaba una cierta lástima. No le gustaba en lo mínimo que ocultase esas cosas.

– ¿Has dormido bien?

– ¿Lo notaste? – Adrien rascó su nuca, nervioso. – Los demás no dijeron nada.

– Eso es porque yo sé que es lo que te ha pasado desde el primer día. Te conozco, no soy tonto.

– Lo siento. – Sus ojos se notaban cristalinos. – Sé que siempre estoy sólo, pero ahora parece mucho más difícil para mí ya que en esa soledad mi mente se llena de las cosas más desesperanzadoras.

El morocho no soltó palabra. Ese tipo de pensamientos los compartió con él tras su celebración de cumpleaños durante su primer año de instituto. Aquellas cosas sólo estuvieron presentes hasta que se hizo de amigos verdaderos, como él.

No podía mentir. Escuchar aquello lo entristecía por completo.

– Mi cuarto está en reparaciones. – Susurró el modelo. – Y es molesto dormir con una variedad de plásticos rodeando mi cama. ¿Qué tal que muero asfixiado por la caída de alguno de ellos sobre mi rostro?

Nino sorbía con cuidado su sopa.

– ¿Puedo ir a quedarme de nuevo? – Soltó finalmente junto a un mohín.

– Sólo si me invitas la cena…

– ¡Yay!

 _ **. . .**_

– ¡Tan suave! – Oprimía la cobija azul que los cubría a ambos mientras veían la televisión en la sala. – Es relleno de plumas reales.

– Y caro… No pensé que traerías tantas cosas a mi casa.

– Bueno, aún faltan varios días para que terminen lo de mi habitación.

– Así que piensas quedarte varios días.

– ¡Sí!

El de anteojos sólo suspiró para luego mirarlo de reojo sin apartar del todo la vista de la pantalla. Se encontraban viendo varias series en un servicio de streaming, por lo que ninguno hablaba demasiado, más que para decidir que continuar viendo. Primero quisieron visualizar algunos de los estrenos de la temporada, pero al parecerles aburridos, continuaron con las recomendaciones que les mostraban para finalizar en clásicos de la cultura norteamericana moderna.

Las horas avanzaban y con ella el claro cansancio, incluso un cierto desinterés por comer todo lo que Adrien había llevado para pasar el rato. Bueno, ese chico llevaba rato cabeceándose por el sueño que sentía.

– Puedes dormir si quieres, el sillón se puede volver cama.

– Sí… – Respondió en automático. – ¡Waah!

Lahiffe tomó la afirmación como una orden para cambiar la forma del mueble generando un gran susto en el hijo de Gabriel quien fue abandonado por el sueño que hasta hace poco lo atormentaba.

– Listo.

Usualmente dormían en la misma habitación, como cualquier par de amigos, pero ahora… Se sentía muy diferente compartir la misma "cama", estando tan cerca como cuando estaban sentados, pero ahora contemplándose frente a frente.

– Nino, ¿está bien que pases tanto tiempo conmigo? ¿No tenías novia?

– Si te refieres a Alya, debería recordarte que cortamos tras unos meses.

– ¡Cierto! Lo siento mucho.

– No importa. – Se retiró las gafas para dejarlas en otro mueble. – Además, no tengo mucho interés en eso.

– De alguna forma, se siente como un desperdicio.

La mano de nívea piel estaba acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

El ojiverde bostezó una última vez antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, pero sin dejar el contacto que tenía con su mejor amigo. Este mismo agradecía lo somnoliento del contrario, pues así no tendría que darle explicaciones del precioso carmín que iluminaba sus mejillas, nariz e incluso orejas.

No comprendía lo que le motivó a hacer dicho gesto. Tal vez sólo se trataba de un impulso, de algo que él quisiera que su contraparte hiciera para calmar su dolor.

– _Las personas no deberían malgastar su tiempo con un corazón roto._ – Susurraba para sí mientras acomodaba a ambos bajo la cobija. – _Sólo busca un nuevo corazón_.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Gracias a los pocos que han seguido esta preciosa historia de amor 3 Espero que disfrutaran este nuevo capítulo. Juro que no tardaré en publicar el siguiente , ¡Saludos!


End file.
